My Time
by The Silver Ranger
Summary: A yaoi Taito songfic in Yamato's POV. Words from the Triple H theme are used to express his views on what other people think of his relationship with Taichi. Please review


I have been listening to WWF the music vol. 4 way too many times and I have come across some inspiration. Here is a Taito Songfic set in Yamato's point of view, considering that in the stories we write and in the episodes, he is of course the rebel type. Well, enjoy. and I would appreciate some comments and feedback from you jabronies. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
"My Time"  
  
A Taito songfic by the Silver Ranger  
  
  
A/N: This is a songfic set in Yamato's point of view reflecting on his relationship with Taichi, his views on what other people think of thier relationship, and his views of religious society, and others in general.  
  
  
  
D/C: I do not own digimon in any way shape or form. I do not own the WWF song "My Time." Digimon belongs to Toei animation, the Fox Network, and it's other respective companies and are welcome to it. The song "My Time." Belongs to the World Wrestling Federation, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Vince McMahon, and other respective people's and companies. If you think any of this stuff is mine, then you should go to the nearest McDonald's you see, buy yourself a big mac extra value meal, TURN THAT SUMBITCH SIDEWAYS, AND STICK IT STRAIGHT, UP YOUR CANDY ASS!  
  
  
  
  
My Time  
  
  
  
You probably don't know me that much, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yamato Ishida, feel free to call me Matt. I have been through quite a lot in my time. I was a member of the Digidestined. But since all the evil is gone, things have been back to normal. It's been at least 6 years since we have been to the Digiworld, but we visit now and then. The last time we were visiting the Digiworld, I have started to reflect on my previous experiences with the others, including Tai. Through all the times we had our differences, I had started developing these hidden emotions. Then I realized that I was in love with him. Taichi turned out to feel the same way I about him. So we moved in a small apartment together. Nothing too shabby, just a residence cozy enough for two college students. But through out the times that Taichi and I have been openly showing our love for each other, people have started to give us dirty and evil looks. Almost as if to say what we are doing is wrong.  
  
"1,2. Is this on? Yo Jimmy hit me with that Digimon. You let the music keep playing Mr. Dumb shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit. You tell me whose time it is now. Yeah, just kicking it up here. It's our time! Look out, here comes trouble! "  
  
  
People have even started fights, beating us up, just because Taichi and I are gay. And in love. It just plain sucks. Why can't people leave us alone. They are always callings us freaks, mistakes of nature, telling us that our relationship is wrong, that we will go to hell for having a homosexual relationship. Well I don't care, I may be in hell, but at least Taichi will be with me all the way. Our love is just that damn strong.  
  
"I'm not gonna listen to anybody, tell me who and what to be! Not trying to be like everybody, trying to play make believe! 'Cause I lead the blind like the blind lead the blind! My time! Our time! Our time is time! MY TIME, MY TIME, MY TIME!!!!"  
  
If people want to fight us, then we will fight back against society. But we will do it the lawful way. I try to hold back my own radical behavier, but my temper just builds. Cristians from America have been comming to the college campus where Taichi and I attend. They keep trying to convince us that we are commiting a sin, telling us that homosexual relations are gross and disgusting. Well many people like us have been fighting the good fight and getting reults. There are so many contradictories in the Bible I don't even know where to begin. If god loves all his creations, then why do these people hate us? Simple, they use thier religion as a mask and an excuse to hide thier fears and hatred.  
  
  
"We're not looking back, we've had enough! You don't know what trouble is! In the game of polictics, we're getting tough! You keep your finger on the switch dun. All you fools! Stupid rules! ALL YOUR STUPID RULES!!! Don't you understand your own delusions?! (ALL YOUR STUPID RULES!) And don't you understand your own confusion?! (ALL YOUR STUPID RULES!) Making up fantasies in your little mind! Follow the leader like the blind lead the blind!!"  
  
Well I love Taichi, and Taichi loves me. We will continue to love each other and take it to the grave with us. Nothing will ever tear us apart. Taichi, I will not let any of those people who hate us hurt you. I will even marry you. You just mean so much to me. You hear that world? We are two men in love and we will fight for acceptance and for understanding.  
  
  
"Our time has come. For the mark that suits the man. Give us a show we'll give you nothing. The smart one, the mellow one, the easy one, the religious one. Well it's our time now. You know it's our time now?!! May the truth set you free!!! "  
  
  
  
  
The Silver Ranger  
  
Silver_Lighstar@yahoo.com 


End file.
